


Desire

by alloverthemoon



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: I wanted some hanleia pregnancy smut, I wrote some hanleia pregnancy smut. The end.Nothing too explicit, just some smutty fluff with one oversensitive pregnant Leia.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Desire

She whimpered under his touch, body trembling as his hands slid under her sweatshirt, softly touching her breasts. Her body twitched under the weirdly new sensation delivered by the familiar action of intimacy, eventually let out a moan that sounded almost too tense. 

He stopped: “Is it — is it too much?”

She chuckled, managed to sound more breathless than she intended. “You are only touching my boobs, Han. It can’t be too much.”

“You sound otherwise though.” His hands were still on her body, but merely cupping her breasts, with her nipples hardening against his palms. “We can stop if you don’t want it.”

“And just like I said, I want it. Even the doctor said we are not in any conditions that should be avoiding sex. So yes, I’m definitely ready.” Then she paused for a second before continuing. “It does feel different, but I promise you there’s nothing uncomfortable.”

“Alright.” His muffled voice fell on the top of her head as he planted a kiss on her hair, “But tell me when it’s too much.”

She smiled as she squeezed his arm under the duvet: “Sure.”

He started to move again, gently kneading the tender flesh inside his palm, thumb circled around and brushed over her nipples. Leia couldn’t help but jerked back under his caress, ass grinded back on his crotch without even realising. Her body had changed a lot in the last few months. Not only her breasts swelled so much she almost broke a button on her shirt and had to throw away a few pairs of old bras, but also her sudden increase of craving for any forms of physical intimacy, from snuggle to cuddle to playful fondling, to penetrating sex. And having a body that had become so sensitive that could pull an orgasm by merely grinding against a pillow didn’t really help much. Han was tentative about it. To be fair, Leia would absolutely enjoying seeing the hilarious scene of the Han Solo — the carefree, played-by-his-own-rule scoundrel being so worried about the idea of sex, if she was not almost desperate for some release. Sure a robot, a hard enough pillow or a set of fingers might do the same work, but people got married for reasons, and she married him for the exact same reasons. 

She let out another panting moan as those hands moved around her upper body. With one hand still remaining on her bosom, Han let his right hand fall right beneath her 4-month large belly, gently caressing the soft skin above her pelvis, made Leia lift her hand to the back of his neck, trying to pull him into a kiss. Her fingers were shaking, body squirming in his embrace, aching as the sensation accumulated inside her. It felt so good, almost too good. It was just him fondling her breast and petting her belly, should not have such an impact on her, but his body is so firm and warm around her. And she could feel his Adam's apple bobbing against her head as he swallowed, purred and mumbled her name. This was what she wanted, exactly what she wanted — being held by the person she loved so deeply, him touching her, pleasing her, bringing her to the edge of glory. 

She snuggled closer to him, pressed his hardness against her rear and it sent a shiver right through her spine. She rocked her body against his hands, breathlessly panting and groaning almost in a manner of begging. She could feel her body tensed up, a puddle of hotness melted inside her groin and before she was able to focus up and pull herself together, she screamed in his arms and trembled under the aftershock. 

Han was still holding her, one hand on her left breast and thumb playing with her nipple, hadn't quite realised what just happened. He shot one surprised glance at Leia as she was recovering in his arms. Leia didn’t need to turn around to know exactly what kind of look he was giving her, and she was determined to cut him off before he could speak. Though for this time, she failed.

“Princess.” He said, crooking one side of his brow, didn’t even try to conceal the amusement in his voice: “I haven’t even started yet.”

Leia shut her eyes, breathed in heavily: “I know.”

She heard a chuckle from behind, knowing that’s her husband, she raised her hand and lightly slapped him on his hip: “Quit laughing at me.” 

“So this is how things are going on now huh?”He said, playfully pinching the skin on her stomach. “Honestly, I didn’t expect you to be this sensitive.”

“Well this is what you get now, be grateful.” She managed to snort at his comment whilst turning her body around in his embrace so that she could face him. He grinned as he brought her hands to his lips, planted a small kiss among her fingers: “I am grateful, your worship. So grateful that I would say it’s beyond your imagination.”

Leia giggled as she moved closer to him, left a soft kiss under his jawline: “Watch your words, flyboy. I can imagine quite a bit.”

Han pulled her into a long, lingering kiss. When their lips were finally apart, he pressed another kiss onto her earlobe, whilst his finger circled around on her hips. 

“So...what do you wanna do about this?” He stared at her with that concerned look on his face, “You can stay here and get some rest if you’re tired, I will go take a shower.”

“It’s okay.” She smiled and reached her hands down to a certain bulging place. “I’m not even close to tired yet. Besides, I will tell you when I think it’s time to stop.”

He could get used to this. Han thought to himself. He could definitely get used to this.

END


End file.
